Scabior's Attraction
by Peridotbabe
Summary: Scabior meets a girl who he's instantly attracted to but what she tells him shocks him but he still wants her
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay was walking home from work she just couldn't wait to get to her house and put her feet up. She was in the park and the news her mother told her last night was unbelievable. How could she drop a bombshell like that? Lindsay couldn't get the news out of her head then all of a sudden she heard a voice,

"Hello, beautiful"

Lindsay looked all round for the voice and she spotted where it came from. There was a man leaning against a tree to her left. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt and tartan style trousers. His hair was long, brown with a red streak through it and also, weirdly, he was wearing eyeliner.

"What did you just say?" Lindsay replied.

"I said," the man answered her, "hello beautiful. Jeez there's hardly a sound in this bloody park and you still couldn't hear me." He was laughing now and Lindsay found herself getting pissed off with him.

"O, piss off, no harm mate but I wish I didn't hear you the second time because you're nothing but an ignorant bastard."

With that the man scowled at her, he did look really angry but Lindsay wasn't worried, she had more important things on her mind she had to get home.

She didn't get too far ahead of him when she felt a thud on the back of her head then all went black.

When Lindsay awoke she wasn't in the park anymore, she was in some type of wooded area, the man wasn't about but she knew he would be back soon, how she knew she didn't know, but she just had that feeling. Her head was sore where she got hit there's bound to be a bump there. She tried to move but her hands and feet were tied together.

She heard rustling noises coming her way and assumed it was the stranger, she was right within a few seconds he was right in front of her. Very quickly he lit a blazing fire, and light shone round them. Then he turned and looked her straight in the face then said:

"I've got a few questions for you, and you better answer truthfully. If you don't I won't be responsible for my actions, understand?"

"Yes," Lindsay replied, "I understand, but what if there's thing I don't want to tell you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't want you asking anything too personal."

"Fine nothing too personal," he said, "I just want explanations, alright beautiful?"

"Ok," Lindsay replied, "what do you want to know?"

The man walked closer to her, untied her hands and feet and sat her up straight. He was just inches away staring straight at her eyes. Lindsay couldn't help it even though he captured her, for whatever reason unbeknownst to her, she found him very handsome, and she started to get attracted to him. She thought she was being silly she didn't even know his name how can she start getting attracted to him?

"When you were unconscious," he was saying, "I found this on your person. Care to explain?"

He showed Lindsay what he was talking about.

"What witch or wizard did you steal it from?" he angrily asked.

"I didn't steal it from anyone!" shock rang out in her voice "I'm a witch. I went to Hogwarts for seven years I'm a fully trained witch."

The full light was in the man's face now and Lindsay could've swore she seen him somewhere before.

"What's your blood status?" he queried.

"Don't know," and with the look he gave her she had to explain, "My mother's a muggle, I thought I was muggle born but if what my mother told me last night is true...then I'm half blood. She said she had an affair with a pure-blood wizard and conceived me."

"Did she mention the wizard's name at all?" he seemed very interested.

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you. I need to know the truth before I tell anyone else."

He stared intently at her, more than likely he was trying to figure out if she was being truthful. He seemed to think so because his face softened a bit.

"What's your name, beautiful?" asked the man.

"Lindsay," she replied, "Lindsay Frazer."

"Hhmm, I've heard that name somewhere before. Can't think where though. Anyway I believe what you're telling me. Here you can have your wand back but don't use it on me alright?"

"Ok, just don't use yours on me again."

He handed her wand back, then let her stand up.

"By the way," he said, "if you can apparate, why were you walking? I assume you were walking home?"

"Yes I was walking home, I just fancied a bit of exercise."

He laughed thinking why on earth she needed exercise. She had a very gorgeous figure, she was (in his words) beautiful. He could hardly take his eyes off her. She had lovely blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, that she kept very tidy, and the biggest pair of breasts that he's ever seen. It seemed weird that she had big breasts because of her skinny frame but he could tell, just by looking at them that they were definitely real.

"Since you know my name," she said, "would you like to tell me yours?"

"Scabior," the man replied, "My name is Scabior."

Ω

A/N: This is the first story I wrote in ages, so it might be a bit rusty on it. I would appreciate any feedback especially criticism. There'll be loads more to come.

Yes Lindsay ends up telling Scabior who her real dad is supposed to be. Would anyone like to take a guess?

If there's no more updates tomorrow then there'll be one the next day.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_Lindsay was pacing in her mother's living room she couldn't get it into her head what she just told her._

"_You're telling me!" Lindsay shouted, not being able to control her anger, "That the man that has been bringing me up all these years isn't my real dad!"_

"_Yes love, I'm so sorry," her mother was crying, "I wanted to wait until you were old enough so i could tell you."_

"_Who's my REAL dad then?"_

"_Your real dad is-"_

"Time to wake up beautiful." Scabior was nudging her awake.

Lindsay woke up immediately glad that she driven out of her dream; she didn't want to replay it in her mind.

"You looked really angry when you were sleeping," Scabior said, "I was near doubled up in stitches."

"Glad you find it funny," Lindsay said sarcastically, "Can't believe I slept out here in the woods."

"I'm used to it," he replied, "I sleep in the woods most nights."

"Yea well that might be you, but I like waking up to a nice coffee and a shower. So if you don't mind I'll go home and get them. You can come along to I think I have enough hot water for two showers."

Scabior looked at her thinking it over. He just met her not 24 hours ago and, she wants him to go to her house? Well suppose he could do with a little shower being in the woods isn't very clean at all.

"Yea, alright," he agreed, "can't say no to a nice shower and a cup of coffee can I?"

"Ok," Lindsay said, "hold on to me and I'll take you to my house."

Scabior grabbed hold of her arm, and then she spun round on the spot. He felt the familiar tightness as if being sucked through a straw, and then they stopped. They were in a wee cul-de-sac, with a nice wee set of houses. The houses had nice big gardens on the front all were kept very tidy.

"My house is that one there," Lindsay said pointing to the first house on the left, "come on."

Scabior followed her in the front door. He thought the house was amazing, small, but he thought it had a cosy look in it. The living room was at the back with the window looking out of the back garden. The garden had a decking and was very big. He looked at Lindsay.

"Nice place," he said "most people living by themselves won't be able to have a house like this."

"I chose it because it's a nice size for me. When you think about it, it is only me living here. You can have your shower first, bathrooms up the stairs, turn left and it's the door facing you."

Scabior left the room to go for a shower. Lindsay walked over to where her phone was and saw the blinking number on her answering machine she played the message:

"_Message received yesterday at nine forty five p.m"_

_ Beep_

"_Lindsay its mum. Please I know your upset but ring me when you get this message we need to talk."_

Lindsay deleted the message she would see and speak to her mother when she was good and ready. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Scabior walked into the living room. His hair was still wet from the shower, and Lindsay couldn't help but feel her heart pounding in her chest. God he was really handsome, she just wanted him.

"I'll take my shower now," she said feeling her face go red, "and then I'll make coffee, make yourself at home."

With that she went upstairs. When in the shower she couldn't help but think of Scabior. He was amazing, all the time he looked at her she couldn't help but stare into them gorgeous grey eyes. She was imagining that the tiny beats of the water was Scabior's hands massaging her body gently. She shook the thought out of her head and got out of the shower.

When downstairs she noticed Scabior lounging on her sofa with a cup of coffee in his hands. There was another one on the table for her as well.

"Hope you don't mind, beautiful," he said, "but I was gasping. Yours is on the table."

Lindsay took her cup, and then sat on the sofa beside him. They drank in silence. Scabior was staring at her. He couldn't believe that he was sitting beside a woman as beautiful as her. He had to have her. He wanted her. He _needed _her. And he's going to have her. Today.

Lindsay stood up and went into the kitchen to leave her cup in the sink. She turned round and there was Scabior right behind her. She didn't hear him follow her into the kitchen. He was very close to her now. He put his hands round her waist, pulled her towards him and kissed her. The kiss was very passionate. Lindsay put her arms round his neck and couldn't help but kiss him back. She felt his member stiffening inside his trousers. It felt big to her, and she wanted it inside her as quick as possible.

She led him up the stairs, in their haste near pulled the bedroom door off its hinges. They were stripping each other down. Scabior pulled Lindsay's t-shirt off over her head and she was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, trying to get it off as quick as she could.

Finally they were both stripped bare, and Scabior pushed her down onto the bed. He was on top of her kissing her all over starting from the neck. Then he was down kissing her tender spot, Lindsay gasped as soon as his tongue touched her. He leant up and inserted his finger into her; Lindsay was bucking her hips madly to his touch. He removed his finger then inserted his very stiff member inside her, kissing her neck at the same time. Lindsay could've screamed with pleasure she was moaning loudly as his strokes were soft at first then got harder as he was getting more aroused. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and was listening to him moaning in pleasure.

When Lindsay reached her orgasm she threw her head back and moaned the loudest she has ever moaned under any man, and as her hips went up, Scabior emptied his load right into her, his moans mingling with her own. He rolled off her and both were lying in bed panting and sweating.

"Fuck," Scabior finally said, "that was brilliant."

Lindsay moved closer and put her head on his shoulder:

"Yea, I have to agree with you on that."

The blankets lay forgotten and they were lying snuggled up to each other as naked as the day they were born. Scabior was giving Lindsay soft little kisses over her face and neck.

"So," he started, "do you feel like telling me now who your real dad is supposed to be?"

Lindsay thought about it. She looked into Scabior's eyes and knew she could trust him.

"Ok," she said, "I'll tell you."

And Lindsay braced herself to see the shock in his face. After what she was going to say, he will be in shock.

Ω

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter there'll be more to come.

I probably gave away who the dad is from the contents of the story, I only realised when I submitted it.

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Scabior was waiting for Lindsay to tell him everything. He has always been impatient, even when he was a child his mother used to get upset when he began getting impatient with the slightest wee thing.

"Well?" he asked, "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Alright," Lindsay said and she began telling him everything her mother told her, "The other night my mother sat me down in her house, told me she had something very important to tell me about my dad. Well I thought he was sick or something I had no idea what it would be...anyway, she said that my dad wasn't my real dad, that she had an affair before she conceived me, and that the man was definitely my real dad. She said as soon as I was born she got a DNA test done...that's where you can detect family members kind of hard to explain...anyway the man who has been bringing me up turned out not to match my DNA so the only other person she slept with was a pure-blood wizard, and that's how I'm a witch." Lindsay finished it was good to get everything off her chest to someone else.

"That's all very well," Scabior said, "but you didn't tell me WHO your dad is."

Lindsay sighed; she thought he wouldn't keep on at her about who her dad is.

"My real dad is...Sirius Black."

She didn't like the silence that followed. It was creepy; she could feel herself getting goose bumps all over her body, especially because of the look Scabior was giving her. He was looking at her with a mixture of shock and what she thought looked like disgust. She just wanted him to say something, _anything._ Finally Scabior broke the silence:

"So what your telling me, is that Sirius Black got kinky with your mother, and you're the cause of the affair? "

"Yes." Lindsay had tears in her eyes; she was trying desperately to blink them away.

Then Scabior let out a long laugh. Lindsay looked at him shocked that he would be laughing at her awful predicament.

"What's so fucking funny?" she shouted angrily.

"Sorry love, I'm totally shocked about all of that, especially since I didn't think Black had it in him."

Lindsay got out of bed upset. Scabior's laughter was like a knife cutting into her chest. She shouldn't have told him, she should've known that he would make fun of her. Scabior followed her to the other side of the room. He was right behind her and put his arms around her waist then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, beautiful," he said, "I didn't mean to laugh."

He turned Lindsay to face him before he went on.

"I wasn't prepared for that wee surprise; god knows how you feel now. I just can't get over Sirius Black having a daughter like you. Plus I thought he would've had one with another witch. He probably would've done if he hadn't have been sent to Azkaban for twelve years."

"So," Lindsay said, "this is all about blood status is it? My muggle mother isn't good enough to be with a wizard. She's not fit enough to lick any of your boots. Well Scabior mate if that's how you think then you can just piss off."

She went to walk away, but Scabior was too quick for her. He grabbed her by the wrists so hard she had a feeling they were going to be bruised later. He pushed her up against the wall roughly, and the look of anger he had on his face scared Lindsay a wee bit.

"Now, love, you listen to me. I don't give a shit about your mother being a muggle. Us wizards would've died out long ago if we hadn't have bred with muggles. But when you think about, his family is a long line of pure bloods. You did know Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy are his cousins? I thought he would've had a child with a witch to protect her."

Lindsay looked into Scabior's face, and felt ashamed at her outburst. The longer she looked she realised where she seen him before.

"You were in Hogwarts the same time I was," she said hoping that would relieve the tension, "you were a couple of years above me."

"What's that got to do with Sirius Black?" he answered, confusion written all over his face.

"Nothing but now I now know where I've seen you before." She said. "Look I'm sorry about my outburst, how can I make it up to you."

Scabior looked at her, and then he grabbed her hands and pulled her back to the bed.

"For a start, you can get me hard again so that I can give you the ride of your life...again."

Lindsay went down on her knees and with a smile on her face she put her lips to his cock and started with small kisses all over it, she was massaging it when she heard his breathing becoming quicker. He grabbed her by the back of her head and forced his cock into her mouth. She had the whole thing into her mouth; it was so big she almost gagged and she could feel it getting harder and harder in her mouth.

Scabior pulled her head away; lifted her and threw her on the bed. He went down and was kissing her clitoris very vigorously; she tasted beautiful he couldn't get enough of it. He put his tongue inside her and with his finger started massaging her clit. Lindsay was in her element she looked down and saw that he was watching her reactions to his kisses and touch. God he was good she didn't want him to stop. She was half moaning half screaming in pleasure she never felt anything like it before.

Just as Lindsay was about to reach her climax, her legs were shaking madly she could feel it coming, her whole body was sweating. Scabior could tell she was about to cum, and very quickly he lifted his head and put his cock into her. Then Lindsay came like never before, she was squealing, her hips were going mad and her hands clawed at Scabior's back.

Scabior felt her nails dig into his skin. He loved it when women do that. He was thrusting harder into her with every stroke, and he could hear Lindsay squealing with pleasure. He looked down into her face and with that he reached his own orgasm, moaning in the process.

Scabior didn't move from on top of her, their sweat was mingling with each other. He lifted his head and looked up at her, he gave her a hard passionate kiss on the mouth looked into her eyes and said:

"I can take you to Sirius Black if you want."

Lindsay looked at him, surprise written all over her face.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated.

I know in the Harry Potter books Sirius Black is dead. But this is my story and I think it would be interesting if Sirius was alive.

Enjoy!


End file.
